Master of Death and His Fuku-Taicho
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: Ichigo has lost his powers, distanced himself from his family, and was killed. He gets Zangetsu back, but he's not technically a shinigami. Instead, he becomes the fuku-taicho of the Master of Death. SLASH, cross-dressing(of course)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich.**

**I'm alive! Sorry it's been so long! School work and my new job got extremely busy. Anyways, this little one-shot is for Tōshirō's birthday! **

**Summary: **Ichigo has lost his powers, and has started to isolate himself from everyone as they are all trying to be careful, which just irritates him. He ends up being killed, gets Zangetsu back, but is not technically a shinigami anymore. Instead he becomes the Master of Death's right hand man.

**Pairings: **Tōshirō/Harry, Renji/Ichigo

**Warnings: **slash, yaoi, cross-dressing, swearing, death, some violence

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Text Messages'**

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Kurosaki Ichigo stared down at his body in slight disbelief. He looked up when he heard yelling, he just stood there and watched as two police officers arrested the man that had stalked, kidnapped, and killed him. Once they were gone he turned his head back down to his body. His body was flat on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, his mid-back length hair that he had been growing out was now dark with all of the blood that had come out of the cut across his throat. He grouched down and just stayed like that for a few minutes. He had never thought that he would die from a human killing him. He had thought he would die in some battle of other. It never even crossed his mind that a human and classmate of his would be the one to kill him.

Chiba Nao, he had been one of his classmates in his math class at the local college. Apparently the man had been stalking him ever since they had met. He wasn't sure what had made the man snap and kidnap him, but he had. Ichigo had been on his way to his dorm when he had been hit over the head with something. He had woken open chained to a bed in only his pants, and no one in sight. He had picked the lock on the chains and managed to get out of them and off of the bed.

That was when Chiba had come in. After that was a vague blur to Ichigo. He knew that Chiba had planned on raping him, and the man had tried to get him back onto the bed. But he refused to go down without a fight. Chiba had gotten an arm around his chest and had put the knife to his throat when they heard the police heading towards the room. Chiba had cursed and before Ichigo had known what was happening, he felt the blade of the knife cut across his neck deeply and Chiba stepping away from him and towards the door. He had thrown his hands up to his neck to try to stop the bleeding, but it was useless and he knew it. He remembered falling to the floor and going backwards to land on the ground. He remembered hearing the sound of his hair tie snapping and his braid being released. He had felt a couple of tears fall from his eyes, and the feeling of chocking on his own blood. He tried to spit it out, but it wasn't working. The last thing he had heard was the sound of the door busting down and officers swarming the room. But it was too late.

Ichigo now regretted pretty much cutting ties off with his family. He called Yuzu once a month to talk to her and reassure her, but he always kept in contact with Karin. Giving her advice on either life, her problems, or hallows. He knew they were bothering her now, and she was the only one who wasn't tip-toeing around him about everything that had happened. She even gave his gossip and rumors on what was happening with his former friends, even the ones he didn't really want to hear about. Like the one with Renji and Shuuhei. Now he just hoped that this wouldn't hit Karin as bad as it had hurt him on losing their mom.

Ichigo sighed and stood up, it was only then he noticed his outfit. '_What the hell_?' he thought looking down. He was wearing dark red skinny jeans that looked painted on (just like the rest of his jeans), a black sleeveless peplum top, a white Alexander McQueen Victorian peplum shawl-collar jacket, and black thigh high boots that had four inch slightly thick heels. He quickly looked for a mirror and ran over to it. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection. His hair was now waist length, slightly wavy, and pulled up into a somewhat high ponytail, and his bangs were now flat and swept to the side. He had square diamond earrings in, an infinity necklace around his neck, and infinity bracelet, and an infinity ring on his right ring finger. His nails were now manicured and had black French tips, his eyes were done up in a smoky eye, and his lips were painted plum. However, resting on his hip was Zangetsu in a sealed state, and he could hear the old man once again. Ichigo felt a buzzing in his back pocket and with a confused look reached back and pulled out an iPhone that had a galaxy hard case on it.

'**Come to the roof'**

'_What the?!' _he thought, but followed the instructions. He recognized the building on his way to the roof. It was an apartment complex that he pasted every day to and from school. When he got to the roof he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he thought. Or who he thought.

The lone person on the roof was male and barely came up to Ichigo's shoulders. He had mid-thigh length curly ebony hair, half of it was pulled back, and he had sweeping bangs that ended at his chin framing each side of his face. He was slightly tanned skin, curves, and was toned. He had a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, a button nose, perfect shaped eyebrows, and full lips that were painted plum. There was a faded lightning bolt on his forehead, but the most amazing and beautiful thing about him was his emerald eyes that were framed by long lashes and black eyeliner, which gave him an exotic look. He wore a blue skinny strap drape shoulder top that was cinched at the waist, white skinny jeans that looked painted on, a Junya Watanabe Herringbone wool-blend bicker jacket, thigh high blue suede boots that had four in a half inch stiletto heels, a sterling silver blue topaz snowflake pendent, a white DKNY Ceramic watch, a Blue Nile Sapphire and Diamond eternity bracelet in 18k white gold, he wore blue sapphire stud earrings, on his right ring finger was a ring made out of a type of black metal with the design of a line through a circle inside of a triangle etched on to it. On his left pointer finger was a white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle and two diamonds on either side. His nails were an ombré of blues, and in his well-manicured hand was a white iPhone with an ombré blue hard case cover. Ichigo could also tell that he had two guns strapped on each side of his jacket on the inside.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he got closer.

"I'm Potter, Harry, Master of Death, and I want you, Kurosaki Ichigo, as my right hand man." The male, Harry, had a soft and musical voice. Ichigo was quiet.

"If I chose not to be?"

"You'll go to Soul Society, but you might not have your powers back, or you could potentially become a full hollow."

"Sure, why not. You've got yourself a right hand man." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Awesome." Harry said with a smirk. "This is the start of a beautiful relationship!" The two shared a smirk and then they were gone.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Karin silently watched her sister and father converse with Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji. She was still a little cold with them, but not as much as she had been in the beginning. It was only thanks to Ichigo that she had started to forgive them. '_I haven't heard from Ichi-nii._' She thought just as the doorbell.

"I'll get it." She said standing up from where she had been sitting up against the wall. Right before she opened the door she got a horrible feeling. When she saw the two men on their doorstep wearing suits, it just got worse. One of them took his hat off and took a deep breath.

"Is this the Kurosaki residence?"

"Hai, can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Aida Hakuba and this is my partner Detective Daishi Nobu, we have some bad news." He said softly. Karin felt her heart start to break.

"What happened to Ichi-nii?!" she asked and the two detectives looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, but he was murdered yesterday afternoon." Daishi said.

"How?" she asked softly, her voice shaking. The men shared another look. "The truth please."

"A classmate, Chiba Nao, had been stalking him since the first week of the semester, and he kidnapped your brother a couple of days ago. Yesterday morning one of Chiba's neighbors heard fighting and called the police. We got there too late." Aida said hanging his head. "He wasn't raped, we think Chiba had been going to do so when Ichigo-san got free. Chiba slit his throat right before we got into the room."

"We're truly sorry." Daishi said. Karin grabbed hold of the door frame, and for the first time since her kaa-san's death, she cried.

"Karin!" Yuzu shouted running to her sister. The others had come to see who was at the door. Isshin took one look at his sobbing daughter and then to the two men.

"What is going on?!" he demanded, his tone serious. Reminding them that he had once been a captain of the tenth devision.

"We're sorry Kurosaki-san, but your son, Ichigo, was murdered yesterday." Aida said and Renji quickly had to catch the man. Though he, himself, was barely standing.

"I wanna see him." Karin said and they all looked at her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good –" Daishi began, but Karin cut him off.

"I want to see my brother!" she yelled and the others could only nodded.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Karin stared at the body of her beloved brother. He looked peaceful, they had cleaned his body thankfully, and he looked just as beautiful as he had when she had visited him a week ago. The others were out in the lobby having already seen him, all except Renji. He was on the other side of the table just staring at Ichigo's body. He was gently holding Ichigo's cold hand in his own.

Renji stared at the body of the man he loved. He looked down at Ichigo's pale cold hand in his own. He once again marveled at the difference in size of their hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of the last time he had teased the other about how small he was compared to the large muscled shinigami. Though Ichigo had hissed and pouted at him, he had known that the younger was pleased with their size difference. Ichigo had once told him that it made him feel safe and loved when he wrapped Ichigo up in his arms. He had blushed after saying it. Renji, himself, liked it as well. It made it easier for him to cuddle Ichigo, or pick him up, and sometimes spin him around. It had been as if Ichigo had been made just for him, and he knew Ichigo had felt and thought the same.

It had been almost four months since he had seen him, that's how long it took for the paperwork to go through, as well as getting permission. He had actually been going to go surprise the younger. Even though he had known he was going to get his assed kicked first. And now the ring box in his pocket was heavy. He brought his other hand up to his face. He didn't want Karin to see him crying. He felt a soft hand on his arm and he looked down to see Karin staring at him.

"I was finally going to be able to see him tomorrow." He said, his voice cracking. She gave him a confused stare. "Because he lost his powers, I had to do a lot of paperwork and get permission, and it took three in a half months."

"What about the other week then?" she asked and he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. He looked at it before handing it to her.

"I was waiting for this to be finished." He said. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful rings inside. The beautiful engagement ring was 14k white gold, there was a one ct. round diamond that was flanked on either side by duos of smaller accent diamonds. The shank of the ring had beautiful intricate scrollwork that was adorned with additional accent diamonds. There was writing on the inside that said '_Forever Together, Even in Death'_. There was also a coordinating wedding band that was also glistening with round diamonds and the beautiful intricate scrollwork and accent diamonds.

"This is beautiful. He would have loved it." She said softly, touching them gently.

"Thanks, I started to save up as soon as we started dated. Sure glad I did. As much as he would say he didn't, he loved looking at rings, any kind." Karin snorted at that.

"Understatement." She said with a smile. "Dad gave Ichi-nii kaa-san's rings."

"He told me." Renji said with a soft, fond smile looking at the body. "He was so happy. I caught him playing with them all the time on the necklace he had put them on." It was silent except for the soft thud of the ring box being closed. Karin handed it back to the redhead and he put it back in his pocket.

"Where do you think he is?" Karin asked and the man shook his head.

"Don't know." He said softly, he was now running his thumb over Ichigo's skin. A notion that had always calmed the strawberry. "There hasn't been any reports of any new spirits or hollows, and we haven't had any reports of a new soul with orange hair."

"We'll find him Renji-nii." Karin said staring up at the now shocked redhead. "Then you and Ichi-nii can be together and Ichi-nii can get his shiny new rings." Karin hugged him and it went quiet again until the corner entered. She was holding a bag in her hands.

"These are Kurosaki-san's belongings we found on him." She said softly. Karin took the bag and opened it. Inside were his favorite pair of grey skinny jeans, the infinity bracelet Karin had given him, she had the necklace that matched it, and a delicate white gold chain that held two rings. They were both white gold, the engagement ring was simple with a square cut ruby with two diamonds on either side, and the wedding band had rubies and diamonds mixed together. It was Ichigo and Karin's kaa-san's rings. Karin put the bracelet on and had Renji bend down so that she could put the necklace around his neck.

"Karin, I don't think that –" Renji began but Karin cut him off.

"Ichi-nii would want you to have them." She said softly. He gave her a small smile and the two then turned to Ichigo's body. Renji bent over and kissed the back of Ichigo's hand, a few tears fell onto the cold hand and Renji wiped them away. He then kissed Ichigo's lips before straightening up and reluctantly letting go of Ichigo's hand and went to stand at the door to wait for Karin. Karin kissed her brother on his cheek.

"He loves you more than anything Ichi-nii." She said softly. "We'll find you and then you two can be together for forever."

With that she kissed his cheek again and then walked over to Renji and grabbed his hand. With the bag with Ichigo's favorite jeans in hand the two left the room. They looked back to see the corner covering Ichigo's body once more.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

A month after dying found Ichigo chasing after his taicho in exasperation. The tiny male had suddenly taken off after having smelt watermelon ice cream. From the month that Ichigo had been with Harry, he couldn't help but think that he would be the perfect person for Tōshirō. Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by the roar of a hollow. He came to a stop beside his boss and drew Zangetsu. Harry had already drawn his guns. The prepared themselves, but instead of one hollow, they soon found themselves surrounded by eight hollows. The two shared a quick grin before leaping at a hollow. Ichigo swinging his sword and Harry cocking his guns. The two worked in perfect sync and were soon down to just one hollow. Before they could do anything a tail came at them and flung them through the trees with no warning at all.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the impact, only he never felt the ground rushing towards him. He cracked an eye open and looked up. His eyes widened and his breath hitched at the man looking down at him. Spikey white hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin, a long turquoise scarf, and a fabulously muscled body if what Harry was feeling was accurate. The man raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. He was set down gently and he brushed himself off.

"Arigato." He said with a blush. It wasn't until he heard cursing that he remembered his apprentice. HE spun around, eyes wide, looking for Ichigo. Only to smirk when he saw his fuku-taicho in the arms of Abarai Renji. Harry was unable to keep a cackle in, making Ichigo freeze and look at him in horror. The look of glee on his taicho's face made him grab onto the person holding him in fear. Ichigo froze. He slowly looked up to see Renji staring at him in surprise, happiness, and awe.

"Renji…" he said reaching up to lay a hand on Renji's cheek.

"Ichigo…" he said breathlessly and nuzzled into the hand. Renji set Ichigo down and then swept him into his arms and kissed him. A roar interrupted the two, Harry and Ichigo cursed as they turned around. Ichigo released Zangetsu and Harry drew his guns.

"He's really pissing me off!" Harry growled. "I lost my ring, goddamn it!"

"That's the third time this week!" Ichigo said looking over at Harry.

"I know." Harry grumbled. "I think I lost some wait." He said blushing and Ichigo looked at him with a blank face. "It just happened." Ichigo gave him a disbelieving look. It was then the hollow broke through the trees. Ichigo ran towards him raising his sword. There was a howl as the hollow started to fall to the side, now only having one hand. Harry ran a few steps before pushing off the ground and into the air towards the hollow. Two shots rang out in the clearing and the hollow disappeared with a shriek. Harry landed gracefully on the ground and holstered his guns. Ichigo had already sealed Zangetsu and sheathed him. Ichigo then turned and ran towards Renji, he threw himself into the older man's arms. The two stayed in their tight embrace. Harry smiled softly and walked over to the dreamy white haired man.

"Potter Harry, Master of Death." Harry said looking up at him. The man's eyes widened before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Taicho of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13." Harry grinned at him.

"Taicho, huh? Sexy." He said and Tōshirō chuckled, sending shivers down Harry's spine. The two then turned their attention to the reunited lovers.

"I've finally found ya'." Renji mumbled into Ichigo's hair.

"I thought you had moved on." Ichigo said softly, and Renji cupped his face.

"Never." He said. "I love you way too much." He said. Renji took a deep breath and reached into his pocket while sliding down onto one knee. He held the box up and opened it. Harry grabbed onto Tōshirō's arm in excitement. His eyes sparkling as he took in the scene before him.

"I know it may be a little early, but will you marry me Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked. "I've lost you for almost five in a half months now, and I'm not letting ya' go again."

"Hai, hai, hair, HAI!" Ichigo yelled throwing his arms around Renji and kissing the man senseless. Once they broke apart Renji slid the engagement ring onto his left ring finger.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Renji said and Ichigo smiled and kissed the man before running over to his taicho and showing off his ring. Tōshirō and Renji sweat dropped as they watched the two talking about the ring, rings, Renji's good taste, and how well he knew the younger. Once the two were done they turned to the two.

"Renji, this is Potter Harry, Master of Death and my taicho. Taicho this is Renji."

"Taicho of the fifth division." Tōshirō added and Ichigo whipped his head to look at his sheepish fiancée. Ichigo inwardly glowed at the thought before lightly hitting Renji's chest before bringing him down into a passionate kiss.

"Congratulations." Ichigo said. Renji just pulled him into another kiss.

"Alright, catch up later. I really don't want to see you guys having sex." Harry said with a small wrinkle of his nose, Tōshirō nodding in agreement.

"You need to go see Karin." Renji said and Ichigo nodded. He had missed both of his sisters and his father, though he would never admit to that last one.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~ **

The reunion between Ichigo and his family was happy. Isshin had just grabbed onto his only son and hadn't let go for a good ten minutes. Then Yuzu was upon him. Once she was off of him Ichigo walked over to Karin and swept her up into his arms. He sat on the coach with her in his lap and just held her as she quietly cried into his shoulder, resting his head on hers. Ichigo smiled softly at his fiancée as Renji sat down next to the two and laid a hand on her back. Karin let go of Ichigo and grabbed onto part of Renji's shirt tightly. Harry quietly talked to Isshin as they watched the scene. Isshin agreed that some Ichigo was settled in Karin would go and stay with the couple for a while. An hour later Karin let the two go, only after they promised to come back soon. The two more than happily agreed and soon were waving goodbye to the three as they made their way to Urahara's shop.

The reunion was hilarious with Kisuke and Yoruichi crying and yelling at Ichigo while trying to hold onto him at the same time. Harry watched with slight wistfulness. He silently wished that anyone would feel the same about him. But he was faced with the harsh reality that they were all more than happy he was gone. What he didn't know was that someone had seen the flash of wistfulness and sadness that had flashed through his eyes. The four made their way to Soul Society easily and quickly made their way to Seireitei. The reunion there was much the same as it was at Urahara's shop. Ichigo was welcomed warmly and Harry with wariness.

Harry watched with happiness and a little bit of sadness as Ichigo talked with his friends, catching up with all, and showing off his engagement ring. He was glad Ichigo was finally happy. He wasn't sure where he was going to go after this, but he was glad to know that Ichigo would be okay from now on. He just hoped the younger would smile more often, and maybe invite him to the wedding if he was lucky. He silently went over to Ichigo and pulled him out side for a moment, trying to ignore the irritated and suspicious gazes. Ichigo looked at him in slight confusion as Harry put a silence barrier. Harry smiled at him and took a good look at his fuku-taicho. Ichigo seemed lighter and less stressful. His eyes were light and his scowl gone. Harry pulled him into a hug while quietly weaving protection and blessings around him and Renji. He was going to miss Ichigo a lot. He hadn't felt truly lonely while the man was with him for the last month.

"I'm going to miss you." Harry said quietly and Ichigo looked at him in shock.

"Why would you miss me?" Ichigo asked slightly confused and Harry just shook his head. "You're staying aren't you?"

"You have your friends now, and while they may seem friendly towards me, I know they aren't." Harry said with a somewhat small smile.

"But I need you around." Ichigo protested.

"No you don't. You just think you do." Harry said with a soft smile. "Thanks for putting up with me this past month. I know I didn't make it easy for you." He said with a small smile.

"I enjoyed it." Ichigo said. Harry gave him a look that stated that he didn't believe that one bit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are hear by discharged as the fuku-taicho of the Master of Death." Harry said softly, a sad smile on his lips. He hugged Ichigo and stood on his tip-toes and kissed him on the forehead.

"Harry-nii." Ichigo said softly as Harry stepped back.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" Harry said with a wave, and then he was gone. Ichigo stood there for a moment, trying to keep his tears from falling. He only moved once Renji opened the door. Ichigo stepped into Renji's arms and held onto him tightly, his hands fisting the fabric covering his back. Ichigo's shoulders shook, but no sound came from him. The others just stood there and watched helplessly as their friend tried not to cry.

"He's got no one now." Ichigo said, his voice muffled. Renji tightened his arms around Ichigo as the statement really sunk in.

"When he comes to the wedding, we just won't let him leave after." Renji said and Ichigo nodded. No one noticed Tōshirō slip out of the room.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Karin paced back and forth near the doors that lead outside to the garden where Renji and Ichigo would be getting married. Ichigo was currently freaking out and no one has been able to calm him down. She was ready to pull her hair out. '_If only Harry was here!'_ she thought. She was just about to turn when a flash of something long and black passed. Her eyes widened and she ran after the person.

"Harry!" she yelled and Harry turned around. She gasped when he turned around, his dress swirling around his legs. His dress was strapless with a v cut out in the neckline, it had a high-low hem, was made out of chiffon, and was ombré. The top was turquoise then faded into ice blue and then into a creamy white color. It was also made up of three layers making a very cool ombré effect she hadn't seen before. On his feet where four inch silver leather evening sandals that had stones on the straps that went over his toes. His toenails and fingernails were both done in French tips. His long hair was curled and the top part was pulled back, with a beautiful white gold and diamond snowflake hair pin that looked beautiful against Harry's ebony hair. His bangs were swept to the side to cover the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Around his neck was his snowflake pendent, in his ears were princess cut blue topaz 18k white gold earring studs. On his right ring finger was a white gold and diamond lotus ring, on his right wrist was a bracelet made out of 18k white gold with three rows of diamonds. In his hand was a sparkling silver clutch. His makeup was the same as it always was, except for the glitter that dusted his temples and cheek bones.

"Karin!" He said and walked over to her and swept her up into a hug. "You look beautiful!" he said. She was wearing a one shouldered silver draped dress. The shoulder strap was wrapped in a jewel encrusted cloth. On her feet were simple silver heels. Her hair was down, and she had done her makeup in natural colors with light pink lip gloss.

"Arigato." She said with a blush.

"You should curl your hair." He said running a hand through it.

"Ichi-nii usually does, because he's faster, but he's too nervous. Maybe you can calm him down" She then grabbed his hand and started to walk.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime all looked up when the door opened. Their eyes widened when they saw the two in the door. Next to Karin was Harry, looking even more beautiful than ever. Ichigo stood up quickly and met Harry in the middle. The two hugged each other tightly and Ichigo started to tear up. Harry pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Harry said and Ichigo laughed and waved a hand to dry his eyes. "You look beautiful Ichigo!"

Ichigo was wearing a beautiful white wedding kimono, the bottom was flared out and dragged behind him. On the bottom and halfway up the top, hydrangeas, roses, and baby's breath were embroidered with silver thread. His hair had been curled and done up into an up-do with braids and twists. There was a beautiful white gold, diamond, and sapphire hair comb as decoration. His bangs were swept to the side and curled as well. A few strands had escaped here and there, but it only added to the hairstyle and Ichigo's beauty. The only make he had allowed to be put on was eyeliner, mascara, and his plum lipstick.

"Arigato!" Ichigo said. "I'm so nervous."

"You have no reason to be. You love Renji, and Renji loves you just as much. He worships the ground you walk on, and I haven't known him that long, but even I am able to see that." Harry said and Ichigo hugged him again. "Now, can I borrow the hair curler?"

"Sure." Rangiku said handing it to him.

"Arigato." He said giving her a smile before turning to Karin. "Come sit in the chair." He said. She nodded and sat down with wide eyes. Harry curled her hair, then her bangs, and then he pulled all of her hair, except for her bangs, all to one side. "All done!" he said.

"Arigato Hari-nii!" she said and hugged him tightly after seeing her reflection. "I'm going to go show Yuzu!" and then she was out the door. Harry stared after her with wide eyes and a large smile.

"Arigato Hari-nii." Ichigo said and Harry just shrugged gracefully.

"I enjoyed doing it." He said. Before anymore could be said the door opened and Yuzu poked her head in.

"Would you curl my hair too, Hari-nii?" she asked shyly. She was wearing a sleeveless silver dress that had blue sparkling designs starting from the bottom hem and going up.

"Of course!" he said and had her sit down. He curled her hair and then pulled one said back, securing it with a beautiful white gold and sapphire clip.

"Arigato!" she said hugging him once he was done. Once she was gone Ichigo started to twitch again.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Harry asked.

"I have a question for you." He said.

"Alright." Ichigo bit his lip before quickly letting it go.

"Will you be my maid of honor/best man?" he asked. "Please…"

"Alright." He said. Only if you want me to."

"I do!" he said and then handed Harry a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, white roses, and baby's breathe. They were held together with turquoise, ice blue, black, and white ribbon. It was smaller than Ichigo's, but bigger than the other girls'. It was then he noticed that they were all in chiffon dresses that ended at their knees and were in different shades of blue to match their skin tones.

"Do I need to change?" he asked looking down at his own dress and accessories.

"Nope." Ichigo said. "You look beautiful and your dress fits with the color scheme."

"Aren't we supposed to be dressed horribly to make you look even better?" Harry asked in amusement and Ichigo waved a hand.

"I couldn't do that to you guys." He said.

"Plus, I'm sure it helps that Renji is only going to be looking at you." Rangiku said and Ichigo smirked making them all laugh.

"It's time!" Isshin said popping his head in.

"You ready?" Harry asked linking his arm with Ichigo's.

"Hai." Ichigo said with a beautiful smile. He was more than ready to be married to his soul mate.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Tōshirō sighed as Renji shifted again. He could tell that Chad, who was on the other side of him, was amused at the fidgeting redheaded taicho.

"What's takin' them so long?" Renji muttered, only for the music to start. They all straightened up as the girls started to come in. First it was Orihime, then Rukia, Rangiku, and then Tatsuki. However what they didn't expect was the next person. Harry, Tōshirō decided, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had to remind himself to breath as Harry practically floated down the aisle. Harry looked eyes with him before taking his spot across from him as maid of honor/best man. The two then turned to watch Ichigo be escorted down the aisle by Isshin. The man had taken walking his son down the aisle very seriously. He was dressed in a suit with a dark blue button up underneath and a black tie. Tōshirō was sure the man was crying too.

Once Isshin had handed Ichigo over to Renji, and Harry had taken Ichigo's bouquet for him, the wedding seemed to go quickly. Next thing Tōshirō knew Kira and Orihime were going down the aisle, then Shūhei and Rukia, Byakuya and Rangiku, Chad and Tatsuki, and then he offered his arm to Harry and they were on their way out of the church. They and the rest of the wedding party gathered around outside to wait for the guests and the bride and groom. As it started to get crowded Tōshirō wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him to his side. Harry looked up at him and he just turned his head, he could feel his cheeks turning pink. He heard Harry giggle and then felt him lean into him. He cat called with the other guys while and Harry and the girls blew bubbles as the newlyweds came out.

Once all the guests left the two came back so that the wedding party pictures could be taken. Tōshirō was quite pleased that the only pictures he wasn't in with Harry were ones were it was just the girls, Harry and Ichigo, Harry with all the Kurosaki siblings, Harry with just Karin and Yuzu, and then a picture of Harry with the happy couple. He made a note to himself to get copies of all of the pictures, especially the ones with just him and Harry. What he didn't know was that the photographer had already gotten a picture of the two with their arms around each other and looking at each other. Ichigo however did and quietly asked her to get more pictures of them as the night progressed.

When the time for dancing came Tōshirō made his way straight towards Harry and swept him up into his arms and onto the dance floor. The only time he let him go was when Renji demand a dance, so Tōshirō danced with the giggling Ichigo. Once it was done Harry wrapped his arms around Tōshirō and dragged the willing man over to the bar. The two never left each other's sides the whole night, except when it came time to say goodbye to Ichigo and Renji.

"You'll still be here when we get back, right?" Ichigo asked hugging Harry tight, and then allowing Renji to do the same.

"I –"

"He'll be here." Tōshirō said holding onto Harry tightly. "I'm not letting him leave."

Ichigo and Renji laughed as Harry went red staring up at the ice taicho. The two left and they went back to talking. An hour later they bid everyone goodbye. Tōshirō invited Harry to stay in one of his guestrooms and Harry took him up on his offer. When they got there he made sure that Harry had everything he would need, but before he turned to go into his room, Harry grabbed onto his arm.

"Is there something I forgot?" he asked. Harry just hummed as he wrapped his arms around Tōshirō's neck. The taicho grinned as he got what Harry was planning. Harry pulled him down to meet him.

The two stood there kissing for about ten minutes before they split apart and going into their rooms. The next morning Tōshirō woke up to the smell of breakfast. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and went to the bathroom before going out into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Harry cooked them breakfast. What made it even better was that Hari was wearing one of his ice blue kosode, and just that. Harry swung around when he registered Tōshirō's reiatsu. Only to see Tōshirō leaning against the doorway in only a pair of hakama. Harry gulped as the other man approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Smells good." Toshiro said as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I'm glad. If you sit down I'll serve it to you." Harry said and the ice wielder reluctantly let go and sat down at his table. Harry put their breakfast on their plates and walked over. He kneeled onto the floor and put Tōshirō's plate in front of him, but before he could move to his seat, Tōshirō grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him down, almost on top of him. Harry stared at him before smiling. The two spent the whole day inside talking, reading, Harry cooking, and Tōshirō finishing up some paperwork. They were official.

Two weeks later Harry was moved in. He wasn't going anywhere. The rest of the tenth division was happy and excited that their captain had finally found someone. The women would even take pictures if they saw them together, holding hands, or just standing in each other's arms. There were even rumors going around that the two would be the next ones to tie the knot. Rangiku had gotten to know Harry much better and was a close friend of the Master of Death. She was one of the ones that were happy the most that Tōshirō finally had someone to love and to love him in return. She couldn't wait for the wedding, she was hoping they would let her help plan it.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for Ichigo and Renji to return. Tōshirō and Harry found themselves among everyone else waiting at the gates of the Seireitei waiting for the two. Harry was smoothing out his jacket and trying to brush dirt off his boots when his lover came up behind him and scooped him up. His squeak from the action caused the others to turn. They laughed as Tōshirō put Harry back on the ground gentle and receiving a slap to the chest from the smaller male. The ice taicho just smirked and wrapped Harry up in his arms. Harry huffed but then smiled and put his own arms around Tōshirō. It was a squeal from Rukia that had them all turning back around to see Renji and Ichigo.

"Just letting you know that we're next." Tōshirō said looking down at the male in his arms.

"Oh, really?" Harry said looking up. Tōshirō just gave him a smile. Harry shook his head and snuggled into Tōshirō's arms. He loved his ice taicho.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

A month later Harry had a ring on his finger, two weeks later Rangiku was walking him down the aisle towards Tōshirō. Two months later and the tenth division taicho was still smug.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it! After I post this I'm going to go back to working on The Mother Next Door. This just popped in my head, and it is Tōshirō's birthday! **

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
